New Helms Battleground Rules
General Rules 1. No spamming, flaming, or trolling. Inciting conflicts is an unneeded problem that should be kept out of this wiki. Drama only causes superfluous situations that lead to bigger messes and greater consequences at the end of it. This should be pretty self-explanatory even without the explanation. 2. If you are seeking revisions for a page, it is encouraged that you formulate something such as a thread with evidence to perpetuate said revision. If your thread has gone unnoticed for around a day, please "bump" the thread so that it can be recognized and evaluated. Simply type "bump" which will indicate that the staff attention should be focused here. 3. Please keep all debates civil, both in chat and in threads. If you don't agree with what people are saying, please refrain from using insults and making demeaning statements. Simply justify why you think something is wrong in detail. If you personally don't agree with any majority votes or anything like that, please do not say anything such as, "Ew, Goku can automatically beat someone like Gilgamesh easily" or "All the people in this thread are retarded". 4. Please do not show irrational bias or favoritism to a character. Making claims such as "Ganondorf is omnipotent with the Tri-Force", "Darth Vader can force choke everyone in the Kingdom Hearts universe", or "Lincoln Loud can solo all of fiction". This also applies to not making joke comments like "Kenpachi solos Sword Art Online via quality". 5. Please do not make offensive statements such as racial slurs, death threats, etc. Comments like these that may appear on various different platforms are unacceptable by all standards. Making death threats or suggesting someone to commit suicide will result in an automatic permanent ban. Racial slurs while not as serious as the latter are still intolerable and will result in a Cease & Desist which results in a two week ban. 6. Do not make sexual advances or link NSFW content to this wiki or upload it. This wiki is strictly for all ages and isn't to be used as such an outlet. If you are going to be lewd about something, do not do it publicly for those to see. If you are going to do such things, either do it in a pm in chat or outside of this wiki altogether. Doing any of the sort will result in an automatic permanent ban. If you were to link something on accident, please do be cautious next time as you will be given a one day ban for doing so. 7. Threatening users in any way on chat or the wiki itself - be they normal, administrator, chat-mod or whatever - is now deemable for an instant ban from the wiki of 1 week (or a permanent ban, depending on the severity of the issue, or if death threats are involved, which aren't allowed to begin with). This is a wiki for character profiles, and thus should not really be a war-zone to throw threats like this at any user whatsoever. 8. Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions unless it is a comics, games, tv, etc version of that deity. It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. Examples of this would be Jesus from the Bible, Yahweh from the First Testament, Muhammad from the Quran, etc. 9. Do not add any original or fan-made characters to the wiki. If you wish to create any original/fan-made character profiles, feel free to do so in this wiki. The reason this rule is in place is to stop people from making OCs that won't follow the profile set-up and to filter spam. 10. When a statement from a character, guidebook, or even word of god contradicts what occurs in the series, they won't be used. For example, if an author says that a character from his work is incapable of shattering planets, even though it has destroyed galaxies on-screen, we will always go with the latter, rather than the former. The statement need to be consistent with what has been revealed within the fictional franchise itself. Otherwise, it will be considered invalid. 11. Please note that fiction uses words like "World", "Dimension", and "Realm" to describe a number of different things. As such, the context in which the terms have been used should be carefully analysed before starting content revision threads. For example, just because someone may say "world", than doesn't automatically mean just the planet as it could mean a multitude of things such as a universe, a multiverse, specifically-sized dimensions, etc. 12. When arguing for changing character statistics, do not assume that the staff will have in-depth knowledge about the fictional franchise in question. Make sure to explain your suggestions in a structured manner that is easy to comprehend. You will not be allowed to change any statistics, if people cannot understand what you mean. 13. To reiterate, when creating content revision threads, it is best to keep your suggestions as structured and simple to understand as possible, so the staff will have an easier time evaluating the text. Avoid writing upgrade threads mainly based on assumptions from a limited amount of information, with no additional context or evidence to support them. Category:Important